


Somewhere In Between

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Persona 3
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu stumbles across an unrecognisable place as he departs from one timeline to the next, finding himself faced with someone else who only knows too well what it's like to do anything for the one you care about to find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Between

How many times has this happened? How many times has he found himself travelling through this space of nothingness, of pure white ever present beyond what the eye can see?

He knows the answer, yet it's... not something he wants to think about, not after the recent way in which he has departed.

_"Don't look at me like that. We'll meet again, Shinji-kun."_

_"KAWORU-KUN—!!"_

Departing with a smile. It's the only way he knows how to.

He does not walk in this space, he does not need to move, never has, as his body is taken automatically through where he has to go.

Floating through what must be a reality of its own, a place in which is blocked off and must never be stumbled upon by any Lilin...

It's peaceful here, in this eternal white bliss.

He knows of one that would think the same; the one who he is destined to meet time and time again.

Shinji Ikari.

"I promise to bring you happiness..."

It's not a broken promise, nothing of a lie, even as the happiness is short lived for each time he repeats, repeats, and repeats this journey.

And yet... something is amiss around him.

This place, a place that never changes no matter how many times he passes between, is now... shifting. 

Shifting into something unrecognisable.

Static, as if like phosphenes blinding his vision in explosions of unwanted light, strains his eyes, though there is nowhere to look to hide from the sight of his entire surroundings changing, not even if he closes his eyes.

It goes on for what seems like an eternity, yet ends just as quick as a sudden blink.

Time is irrelevant in this place. 

Splashes of colour seep through cracks on the walls— Walls?

"A room?"

At first glance, a boxed room is where he stands, the walls expanding, moving outwards and morphing into what looks like the shape of hills and valleys... and suddenly it stops.

It stops in time to settle on one colour; Blue. Shades of Sapphire if one were to be specific, in between the vast whiteness of what it was before.

It's an oddly calming sight, after the unexpected transformation.

Feet now placed firmly on the ground, he walks, moving forward of his own accord. 

"There's another presence here." His voice echoes, though not for long.

"It would seem you've stumbled upon this place by accident."

A voice not his own echoes back, and with one sharp intake of breath it takes Kaworu only a second to realise the owner of the voice is now materialising before him.

What appears to be nothing but dust particles grows into something more, a higher physical density.

A person. Human or not, he does not know, yet from appearances it would seem so.

_'Yet so am I in this guise, though that is not the case.'_

A boy with black hair, wearing a noticeably long yellow scarf, smiles in response to what he knows is his own intrigued expression.

"I didn't think I'd ever find company in a place like this. I have to admit, I'm pleasantly surprised by your arrival, yet... it's saddening."

"Saddening?"

"A place between one and the next, but... well, it's special. You too must realise what this place is?"

_'This place...'_

"It's not one where the living stumble into of their own free will, in fact, only those who have made a great sacrifice should be here."

The boy smiles, though there is pain reflected in his blue eyes. A specific pain, one that gives the impression that he has been through various emotions, most notably guilt and heartbreak.

"You're special, aren't you?" He asks, before Kaworu can comment on such a look.

It's an odd question, but if this person is something like what his own being is, then maybe there's an underlying  _"You're like me, aren't you?"_ in that question.

"I am not like the Lilin." His answer is thoughtful, giving the other a chance to think over his words.

The boy chuckles, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You're of another world, not where she belongs... I see."

_'She?'_

"A world without Shadows. I'm curious to what your world holds instead, but... I don't think it matters right now. I don't want to keep you any longer than needed, but... I don't think you can leave just yet, can you?"

"This place is unknown to me, yet familiar all the same. I should be on my way to meet the Third Child once more."

A nod is the only response, followed by a hand gesture for him to follow where the blue-eyed one is now turning to. 

Somewhere up ahead lies a bright light, a portal perhaps, however as they get closer, what transpires before them is something like a mirror.

No, a window, an opening only they can gaze upon to the normal world.

"I don't think I told you my name. Ryoji Mochizuki. I was the thirteenth Arcana that was never meant to be, the Appraiser of Nyx, whose existence only confirmed the coming of The Fall. Well... until their actions stopped such a thing."

Kaworu listens to Ryoji, watching as scenes unfold before him in the window to what now seems to be the past, showing the events of his words.

"Kaworu Nagisa. The seventeenth Angel. First and thirteenth from where I last was."

The window shifts worlds, and Kaworu's eyes widen as he sees all the times he's ever met the Third Child... Shinji Ikari...

"Shinji-kun..."

"Someone important to you?"

"The one person who gives my existence meaning. To bring such a person happiness is my own reason for living..."

_"KAWORU-KUN—!!"_

"Yet I, too, bring such a thing as what you refer to as 'The Fall'. The Third Impact... at that time, the Fourth."

Kaworu does not look upon the scenes with the same smiles he made in Shinji's presence. He can no longer see him, no longer depend on his existence where he is in this place, so there is no need to hide the pained expression that now graces his features.

There's no need to hold back the two tears that fall from his eyes and run down his cheeks.

"Like my dearest..."

Various images now flash before them, alternating between two specific people who they both realise are the most important to them.

"Shinji Ikari."

"Minako Arisato."

The Third Child and The Fool. 

The ones who make them truly human...

... For all the things that make them not.

"I am destined to always meet him." A nostalgic smile forms on Kaworu's lips, and from the corner of his eye he can see Ryoji making much the same expression.

"As I was destined to fall for her..."

"Instead of saying that to someone you've just met, why not say it to 'her' face-to-face?"

A soft, gentle voice interrupts the otherwise silence between their comments on past events.

A voice that only has two tears falling from Ryoji's eyes and running down his cheeks, reminiscent of Kaworu before.

"I was wondering when you'd join me."

"I thought I'd keep it a surprise."

Joyous exchanges would not be questionable if not for the otherwise identical underlying tone of sadness Kaworu can hear between them. 

_"Don't look at me like that."_

He wonders if Shinji would have been able to tell, yet the thought only hurts his chest as the reminder of his expression at the time flashes before his eyes. 

It's not worth thinking about, not when he will be inevitably leaving to meet him soon.

_'For the first time once again...'_

"We stopped Nyx, but..." Minako starts, looking to the window through to the time of where she has come from, or what must be in this specific moment in a place such as this where time itself is irrelevant.

"They will mourn and move on, holding the memories you made close to them." Ryoji speaks for her, sighing knowingly as the cries of pain and anguish echo around them from the scenes they now lay their eyes upon.

"You had a profound effect on their lives."

Kaworu's voice is quiet when he speaks, yet loud enough to reach their ears.

"They were my important friends, I was their friend and leader, but..." The girl coughs, trying to hide the pained look on her face, "A part of me wishes I didn't have to leave."

"I didn't want you to leave."

"Ryoji-kun...?"

"I would have been fine watching you from here, but... I'm glad to have you by my side."

It's not his place to talk, yet Kaworu finds his name being mentioned before he has a chance to give them space. He knows how important their meeting must be, so why let him intrude?

"Kaworu-kun's been keeping me company, but he won't be staying with us."

"He has somewhere to be, huh?"

"By his side," He speaks up, looking upon what must be the next timeline in which he is destined to live through, "I promise to bring him happiness..."

The ever ongoing hills and valleys surrounding them shift, and Kaworu can feel himself being lifted up by the forces that have carried him to where he has been needed time and time again.

"This is goodbye? I was hoping to make a new friend too." 

Minako's playful huff seems nostalgic in a way, only causing the three of them to find the strength of laughter together.

It feels... nice, to be able to laugh with those who are not unlike Kaworu himself in some ways.

Those that know and have been through self sacrifice for the sake of others, yet... 

A twinge of envy seeps through and stains the otherwise happy feeling inside him. It soon passes with the knowledge of the meeting ahead of where he will end up.

The meeting with Shinji Ikari, wherever it shall be this time.

"It was nice meeting you two." He bows, and they too follow suit.

"Same to you, Kaworu-kun!"

Sharing farewells only seems to encourage the space to change appearances faster, blues becoming light hues of yellow, not unlike what the sun looks like to the human eye.

The two who cannot leave the space watch and wave their final goodbyes as Kaworu moves towards the window that slowly becomes smaller and smaller, de-materialising before them, like their new friend.

"I hope to see you both again on my next journey through here."

"Hopefully you won't have to."

A knowing smile shared between them is all that is needed, and it's only a few seconds until he is no longer there, nor the opening.

"He has someone important as well, right?"

Minako's question continues to echo in Ryoji's head long after it has been asked as they walk without a knowing path in this space that has no time.

_'I hope you find the happiness with him that you deserve too...'_

 


End file.
